Trompée
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Recueil d'OS centré sur Jenna
1. L'horizon des fausses vérités

_Cette histoire fut écrite dans le cadre de la onzième nuit du FOF, pour le thème « mère» à traiter en une heure. Si vous désirez plus d'informations sur les nuits ou le FOF ou si vous désirez nous rejoindre, n'hésitez pas à demander. Je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre et les liens sont sur mon profil. Vous trouverez également sur ce dernier le lien des réponses aux reviews anonymes, auxquelles je réponds via mon blogue. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Merci à **Aidegaxto** qui m'a aidé à trouvé le titre de cet OS et pour ses délires de la nuit!_

* * *

**L'horizon des fausses vérités**

Le front plissé par les questions, Jenna posa la main sur la poignée de la porte. Elle n'attendait pourtant personne à cette heure. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit même pas Elena arriver derrière elle. De l'autre côté de la porte, sur le seuil de la demeure des Gilbert, se tenait une femme. Élégante, qui inspire un certain respect, mais froide. Comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Hautaine. Aux limites de l'arrogance. C'était la première fois que Jenna la voyait, mais elle pouvait d'or et déjà dire que cette femme s'estimait plus que la plupart des gens. Déjà démoralisée par sa soirée ainsi que par sa situation avec Alaric, Jenna eut l'impression de tomber plus bas que terre. D'être écrasée par la présence de cette femme. L'ambiance avait changé à l'instant même où elle avait ouvert la porte. Elle se gifla mentalement : elle était mieux que ça. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'interroger la femme sur les raisons de sa présence, celle-ci parla la première.

-Vous devez être Jenna.

La voix était aussi froide que ce que dégageait la personne et pourtant il y avait beaucoup plus derrière le ton. Comme si la femme se sentait concernée par la situation. C'était peut-être son imagination et l'aura que dégageait la femme, mais Jenna eut également l'impression de percevoir du dégoût, un mince filet quelque part derrière l'absence d'émotions.

-Je suis la mère d'Elena.

Les yeux de Jenna s'écarquillèrent avec incertitude. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, incapable de formuler une quelconque question.

-Isobel…

La voix paniquée d'Elena la tira de sa torpeur et elle tourna la tête vers sa nièce. Elle avait besoin de voir son visage pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la même Isobel. Mais tous les traits d'Elena lui criait que c'était bien la même Isobel. Jenna cligna plusieurs des yeux, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans se casse-tête. Lui avaient-ils tous mentis? Pas seulement Alaric, mais Elena également? À en juger par la façon dont elle avait laissé s'échapper son nom, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elles s'étaient déjà rencontrées.

-Attendez une minute, marmonna-t-elle à voix basse.

Le meurtre de la femme d'Alaric, le corps jamais retrouvé, les secrets qu'il ne pouvait pas lui avouer. Lentement, elle commençait à y voir clair. Rien de tout ça n'était réel, on s'était joué d'elle, mais elle n'arrivait pas à saisir pourquoi. Une chose était certaine, Alaric était toujours en contacte avec son ex-femme et l'avait introduite à Elena. Et John… John savait également, ses sous-entendus ne pouvaient pas mentir. Il l'avait poussé à connaître la vérité parce qu'il savait.

-Comme c'est touchant, dit Isobel en haussant un sourcil ironique.

Jenna l'ignora, encore incapable d'accepter la présence de cette femme.

-Pourquoi, Elena? Murmura-t-elle avec tristesse.

Son monde et ses certitudes s'écroulaient. Elle ne savait plus en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance. Elle ignorait comment, mais quelque chose lui disait que Jeremy était également au courant de la situation. Et Caroline aussi, alors qu'elle se rappelait le discours que lui avait servit l'adolescente un peu plutôt au cours de la soirée, sur l'amour et sur l'incapacité à tout dire, par désir de vouloir protéger. Était-elle donc la seule à être dans l'ombre de cette histoire?

-Jenna, je…

Mais Elena ne fut pas capable de poursuivre. Elle ne savait tout simplement pas quoi dire. Comment annonçait-on l'existence des vampires? Le poids du regard d'Isobel sur elle et le sourire hautain qu'elle affichait ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux.

-C'était trop demandé de me dire la vérité? Éclata finalement Jenna. De me dire qu'elle était encore en vie et que vous la voyiez? Tu sais que je peux accepter bien des choses, Elena. Je suis assez forte pour en prendre. Mais le mensonge? Si Alaric aime toujours Isobel, j'aurais aimé être au courant au lieu qu'on me joue dans le dos comme ça!

Elle s'arrêta, à bout de souffle. Elle sentait sa gorge se nouer et refusait d'éclater en sanglots. Devant elle, Elena restait muette, le visage défait. Jenna avait tort, mais elle ne parvenait pas à corriger la situation. Tout lui échappait et elle se demandait si un jour elle aurait à nouveau droit à une journée normal à Mystic Falls. La réponse lui apparut clairement comme négative, non seulement parce qu'elle connaissait désormais le secret, mais également parce qu'elle était une partie importance de celui-ci.

-Trop touchant, s'immisça Isobel. Mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vos drames familiaux. Je peux entrer?

En même temps qu'Elena hurlait un « non » ferme, Jenna accepta vaguement, laissant la femme franchir le seuil de la demeure. Elle n'avait pas envie de se battre, pas avec des gens en qui elle n'avait plus confiance. Elle n'aimait pas cette femme, tant pour qu'elle représentait que pour ce qu'elle dégageait et la voir autour d'Elena à clamer son autorité parentale comme le faisait John ne lui plaisait pas, mais elle n'avait plus envie de se battre ce soir. Le retour des parents d'Elena changeaient bien des choses et elle n'avait encore qu'une vague idée d'à quel point les choses lui échapperaient.

* * *

_J'ai manqué de temps pour écrire tout ce que je voulais dans cet OS. Je prévois peut-être une suite, mais comme j'ai énormément de projets en cours, je ne sais pas encore si j'aurais le temps de faire une nouvelle fic longue. _


	2. Quand tes yeux se voilent pour moi

Je ne sais pas vraiment d'où m'est venue cette idée et ça me déroute encore plus quand je me dis que c'est impossible que les évènements se déroulent de cette façon. Pourtant, d'un certain point de vue, j'ai l'impression que ça tient la route. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, une bulle qui a éclaté dans mon cerveau durant le temps des fêtes et que je sens l'urgence de poster à l'instant. Juste avant de visionner l'épisode 13 qui, j'en ai bien l'impression, brisera cette histoire et me donnera envie de l'effacer. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Pairing : **Jenna/Alaric/John/Elihja [oui, je sais aucune question, c'est étrange]

**Rating :** Disons T

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire et les personnages ne m'appartiennent, pas ils sont la propriété de CWW qui eux-mêmes les ont « empruntés » à J.L. Smith, auteure de The Vampire Diaries.

* * *

**Résumer**

John Gilbert est de retour en ville. L'avantage étant de son côté, il n'a aucun problème à écarter Alaric par la menace. Ce dernier, conscient de l'enjeu qui plane au-dessus d'eux, s'éloigne de Jenna sous la contrainte. Mais cette dernière a encore besoin d'affection. Entre les trois hommes qui ont défilé devant elle, elle se voit obliger d'admettre qu'un seul est peut-être fait pour elle. Même si elle aurait préféré qu'il y en aille autrement… [Janne/Alaric/John/Elihja]

* * *

**Quand tes yeux se voilent pour moi**

Elle resta silencieuse, les lèvres pincées et ses paupières battant à intervalle régulier pour garder ses yeux secs alors que Alaric reculait, un pas après l'autre, une expression désolée peinte sur son visage.

-Alors, c'est ainsi que ça se termine, avait-elle dit blasée.

Elle parla normalement, ignorant de son mieux le nœud qui voulait l'étouffer. Sa fierté l'obligeait à fixer Alaric, mais ce dernier ne sembla pas avoir les mêmes principes puisqu'elle voyait ses yeux voltigeaient en tout sens pour l'éviter. Elle releva alors un peu plus le menton, énervée qu'il n'ose même pas assumer complètement ses actes.

-Oui, avait-il murmuré en retour comme gêné d'avoir à le faire. Ça ne peut plus durer, je pense encore trop à Isobel.

Il s'injuriait mentalement de ses piètres mensonges, son regard volant jusqu'à l'escalier, lequel, il le savait, le mènerait à John Gilbert. Ses poings se crispèrent de chaque côté de son corps. Si Elena n'avait pas autant besoin de lui pour assurer sa protection, il n'aurait pas hésité à aller lui réduire le visage en charpie. À la place, il pliait sous la menace, tremblant de rage. C'était pourtant la seule façon pour lui de garder Jenna loin de cette sordide réalité que de la séparer de lui. Il aurait du se douter que tous avaient un secret à Mystic Falls et que si ce n'était pas lui, ce serait un autre qui l'y entraînait un jour.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, Rick. Je comprends. Tu l'aimes toujours et je ne peux pas la remplacer.

Non, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment. Pas du tout même. Elle l'avait cru amoureux d'elle ces dernières semaines, réellement amoureux, Isobel devenu qu'un souvenir agréable. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait fait revenir au premier plan dans ses pensées, la repoussant elle, femme de chaire plutôt que de cendres?

-Jenna, ce n'est pas… tenta-t-il avec encore plus de maladresses.

-Non! L'interrompit-elle d'une main levée, certaine que s'il continuait à s'épancher en excuse son orgueil ne serait pas suffisamment solide pour la faire résister. Je ne suis pas en sucre Alaric, je comprends parfaitement et je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur.

Elle avait élevé la voix un peu plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, rendant un peu fausses ses paroles. Elle inspira profondément, puis lui fit signe qu'il pouvait partir. Il hocha la tête, effrayé à l'idée d'émettre un mot de plus et chercha à capter son regard pour une dernière fois. Il voulait qu'elle y lise la sincérité de ses sentiments, celle qu'il ne pouvait pas lui avouer, et qu'elle constate cette affreuse mascarade qui se jouait devant elle. Ses lèvres formèrent les mots « je t'aime ». Jenna battit rapidement des paupières pour chasser ce qu'elle croyait être une hallucination face au déni qu'elle refoulait. Elle se détourna, s'éloignant vers le salon et il resta seul dans l'entrée durant une minute. Effaré qu'elle n'est pas compris, mais tout de même conscient que ce n'était pas clair. Les mains enfoncés dans les poches de sa veste, il baissa la tête et quitta la demeure des Gilbert pour aller se perdre au cœur de la ville et ruminer des idées noires. Il espérait presque rencontrer un vampire ce soir là et avoir la chance de se défouler sur lui. Il ne se faisait pas de fausses idées par contre, si la ville en bourdonnait, la plupart n'était pas assez stupide pour s'exposer inutilement.

Aussitôt que la porte fut refermée derrière lui, Jenna se laissa s'effondrer sur l'un des fauteuils du salon, les coudes sur les accoudoirs et son visage aux creux de ses paumes. Un indésirable la rejoignit pourtant, l'empêchant de laisser libre court aux larmes qui se faisaient pressantes.

-Alors, il est partie? Ah! C'est parfait ainsi, retour au calme…

-Dégage d'ici, John. Je ne veux pas te voir.

Elle n'avait pas relevé la tête, ses cheveux épars autour de ses mains lui donnant des allures misérables.

-Oh! aller Jenna, ne pleure pas pour lui, in ne vaut rien celui-là. Un minable professeur d'histoire. Pire que Logan, tu vaux mieux que ça.

Un soupire agacé franchit ses lèvres et elle se redressa, de nouveau sur ses pieds, les mains sur les hanches. Ses lèvres tremblaient. De fureur peut-être ou de tristesse, dans ce chaos d'émotions qui l'habitait, elle n'était plus sûre. Ses joues se tintèrent de rose et sa voix s'éleva inconsciemment, comme un crescendo à mesure qu'elle prononçait les mots.

-Parce que toi tu vaux mieux peut-être? Enh? T'es qu'un beau salaud, John, tu sais très bien ce que tu vaux et ce que je pense de toi. Maintenant, dégage de cette maison! Personne ne veut te voir ici!

Le coussin rebondit sur ses mains tenues devant lui en signe de protection. Avisant qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à lui lancer d'autres objets, il jugea plus prudent de se retirer. Alors qu'il allait disparaître dans les escaliers, il fit une pause pour la regarder. Elle s'était laissée retomber dans le fauteuil, sa tête retrouvant sa place entre ses paumes. Il eut une envie de revenir sur ses pas et de poser sa main sur son épaule ou peut-être même de la serrer dans ses bras. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent une première fois, mais se refermèrent instantanément, hésitant. Avait-il le droit? Il se convainquit finalement à ajouter quelque chose :

-Ce n'était peut-être pas une erreur d'adolescent, Jenna. Qui te dit que je ne suis pas revenu pour toi?

Un soulier frappa le mur juste derrière sa tête en guise de réponse. Il n'avait qu'à peine eut le temps de se baisser pour l'éviter, appuyant son menton contre son épaule pour le voir retomber sur le sol. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent puis se rétrécirent presque dans un même mouvement. Un bref rire s'échappa de sa gorge, à mi-chemin entre l'amusant et la nervosité, et il fonça vers l'étage, emportant ses mensonges avec lui.

S'en était trop pour elle, sa fierté venait de fondre sous les dernières paroles de son beau-frère. Elle éclata en sanglot, misérable, perdue dans sa solitude au milieu du salon. _**Je suis maudite, je suis maudite, maudite pour l'éternité. **_Une pensée persistante dans son esprit qu'elle n'était pas prête de parvenir à effacer. Combien d'hommes l'avaient rejeté ainsi depuis son adolescence, pour une autre qui plus est? Elle se rappelait de Logan Fell, qui par deux fois l'avait laissé tomber, la première pour cette bimbo et la seconde en disparaissant simplement de la nature. Elle n'avait jamais eu de ses nouvelles, personne ne semblait d'ailleurs en avoir eu depuis, mais elle était persuadée qu'il était quelque part, en Floride peut-être, une fille dans les bras. C'était typique de lui. John également avait été l'un de ceux qui l'avait abandonné après quelques nuits à lui dire combien il l'aimait. Pour Isobel. Cette même Isobel qui était devenue ensuite la femme de Rick, cette même Isobel pour qui il la repoussait aujourd'hui. Et tous ces autres également à qui elle ne voulait même plus repenser.

Un sanglot, plus fort que les autres, se brisa dans sa gorge en un long gémissement plaintif. Son corps fut alors secoué d'une violente secousse qu'elle ne parvenait pas à calmer. Ses épaules tremblèrent, ses mains tremblèrent contre son visage. Même ses jambes tremblaient. D'autres plaintes s'échappèrent de sa gorge sans qu'elle ne s'inquiète d'être entendue par John qu'elle savait toujours présent dans la maison. _**Je suis maudite, éternellement maudite. Et idiote. Idiote de croire qu'on puisse m'aimer. Idiote. **_Longtemps, elle avait cherché à comprendre ce qui clochait chez elle, elle cherchait encore, mais elle ne voyait pas. Elle ne savait même plus où elle en était dans la vie. Il n'y avait pas que l'amour. Il y avait aussi son emploi qu'elle avait du quitter, sa ville où elle s'était établie, où elle s'était établit pour revenir habiter Mystic Falls, cette même ville qu'elle avait juré ne plus jamais vouloir habiter. Oh! Elle ne le regrettait pas entièrement, elle était heureuse de s'être rapprochée de sa famille, sa nièce et son neveu, et du rôle qu'elle jouait maintenant auprès d'eux en tant que tuteur légal, mais parfois, elle se sentait perdue. Des moments de cafard qui la prenait lorsqu'elle se sentait seule, à ce moment. Dans ses moments là, elle priait pour que rien ne soit arrivé et qu'elle puisse encore fuir loin de son chagrin. Mais la cruauté de la vie lui revenait chaque fois en plein visage, lui rappelant ses responsabilités auxquelles elle ne pouvait pas et ne voulait pas échapper. Elle avait Elena et Jeremy, c'était beaucoup mieux que de ne rien avoir. Les hommes la rejetaient, mais eux, elle les aurait toujours.

Un tintement la fit sursauter, la sortant de ses sombres pensées. Elle regarda autour d'elle, déstabilisée, cherchant à retracer ses repaires.

-Elihja!

Elle avait dit son haute à voix haute comme une folle. Une exclamation teintée de surprise et d'affolement. Avec cette histoire, elle avait oublié. Il lui avait dit qu'il passerait jeter un œil sur d'autres livres qu'elle lui avait promis. Elle le lui avait promis et n'avait rien préparé. Les livres traînaient toujours dans les vieux cartons empoussiérés sous l'escalier.

Elle souleva les épaules, frotta son visage contre ses mains puis inspira un bon coup, trois fois de suite avant de se lever et de frotter ses yeux pour effacer les dernières traces de ses pleurs. Elle espérait qu'ils n'étaient pas trop rougie et que ce n'était pas trop apparent, qu'elle demeurait présentable et n'avait pas trop l'air négligé pour accueillir son invité. Lissant ses vêtements, elle se pressa vers la porte ou retentissait une fois de plus le tintement. Ses lèvres se tordirent confuse de le faire attendre.

-Elihja! Le salua-t-elle tenta de paraître convaincante dans sa soudaine bonne humeur. Heureuse de vous revoir! Entrez, entrez.

Elle le laissa franchir le seuil en s'écartant pour lui laisser place puis referma la porte en poursuivant :

-J'ai eu un contretemps et je suis rentrée tard, je n'ai malheureusement guère eut le temps de sortir les livres que vous m'avez demandé du placard, mentit-elle habillement, mais je le fais à l'instant. Ça ne sera pas long.

Elle le conduisit vers le salon, l'invitant à s'asseoir sur l'un des sofas.

-Vous pouvez attendre ici, je reviens rapidement. Je vous sers quelque chose à boire?

Elle parlait précipitamment, encore un peu énervée. Il ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, l'observant d'un air intriguant.

-Non, finit-il par dire.

Mais à l'instant où elle allait se retourner pour quitter la pièce, il la retient, posant sa main sur son épaule. Il percevait ses mensonges et voulait en connaître la raison. La promesse faite à Elena, celle qui résultait de leur accord, l'incitait à agir en ami. Mais était-ce seulement cette promesse qui lui serrait quelque part dans son torse?

-Vous pleuriez, Jenna? Je vous offre mon épaule pour sécher vos larmes, racontez moi vos soucis.

Une voix douce flotta jusqu'aux oreilles de Jenna, douce et rassurante, l'incitant à fermer les yeux quelques secondes pour s'en imprégner.

Alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le sofa, Elihja serra discrètement les dents. Il n'était pas certain d'apprécier l'idée que son veston impeccable soit souillé par les larmes d'une femme. Il la laissa s'asseoir à ses côtés, amusé par sa timidité et passa un bras autour d'elle alors qu'elle appuyait son front sur son épaule. Son autre main alla se perdre dans ses cheveux, entamant une douce caresse circulaire et rassurante. Ses yeux ne la regardait pas, il préféra les laisser se perdre quelque part parmi la décoration et calmer se serrement qui disparaissait peu à peu.

Jenna l'avait presqu'envoyé balader lorsqu'il lui avait fait cette proposition ridicule, vaguement insultée. Pourtant, elle ne l'avait pas fait, quelque chose l'avait retenu. Quelque chose qu'Elihja dégageait. Une sorte de charisme plus puissant que tout ce qu'elle avait rencontré, charmeur, ensorceleur et porté vers la confiance.

-Je suis maudite, murmura-t-elle sa voix devenue enrouée. Chaque fois que je pense avoir trouvé le bon, que je suis amoureuse d'un homme, je me fais jeter comme une poufiasse. Deux fois pour la même femme, Isobel.

Une grimace contracta ses traits lorsqu'elle prononça ce nom et il le remarqua au dédain qui perçait dans sa voix. Un coin de ses lèvres se releva brièvement avec amusement.

-J'étais certaine cette fois qu'Alaric m'aimait également, il a tout fait pour me le prouver, qu'est qui a changé? Elle est morte, qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore de plus que moi….

Elle marqua une pause et il respecta son silence, bougeant ses mains vers ses épaules. Il les pressa doucement, les sentant tendues sur ses paumes. Involontairement, elle laissa un ronronnement s'échapper de sa bouche alors qu'il la massait, appréciant le geste et se sentant du coup moins alourdie par ses questionnements. Son front s'appuya avec un peu plus de force contre son épaule et l'une de ses mains agrippa son veston noir alors que l'autre se cramponna à sa chemise blanche.

-Je suis maudite… répéta-t-elle une fois de plus machinalement.

Le mot se figea sur ses lèvres, elle se redressa soudainement. Ses mains effaçaient déjà les larmes qui s'étaient remises à sillonner sur ses joues rougies. Mentalement, elle se répétait le mot « idiote ». Elle ne le connaissait qu'à peine, il avait fait appel à elle pour affaire et la voilà qui épanchait ses malheurs amoureux comme une égoïste sur son épaule. Quelle image renvoyait-elle d'elle? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de vouloir ainsi se confier à lui? Elle n'avait pas le droit de l'embêter, il n'était pas sa bouée de sauvetage. Il devait certainement avoir ses propres soucis.

-Je suis désolée, commença-t-elle en se levant, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je vais vous amener les livres que…

Les doigts froids s'enroulèrent autour de son poignet. Sa phrase mourut entre ses lèvres et elle tourna la tête vers lui. Leurs regards ne se croisèrent que brièvement. Il y avait tant d'intensité au fond de ses iris énigmatiques qu'elle ne put les soutenir plus de quelques secondes. Troublée, elle baissa la tête, tombant du coup sur ses doigts accrochés à son poignet ce qui n'eut pour effet que d'accroître son malaise. Il l'obligea à se rasseoir et à relever le menton. Sa main libre le prit entre son pouce et son index avec délicatesse. Les larmes qu'elle venait à peine de sécher brillaient à nouveau dans ses yeux. Le serrement revient dans son torse, agaçant.

-Vous êtes une femme désirable, Jenna. Aux multiples qualités, j'en suis convaincu. Vous n'êtes pas maudite, c'est eux qui ne savent pas ce qu'ils perdent.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes dans une tendresse qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle mit un moment avant de réagir, avant d'accepter ce ballet majestueux qu'il lui proposait. Il y avait dans ce baiser plus de mystère encore que dans ses iris. Personne ne l'avait jamais embrassée comme ça. Elle se sentit fondre, se laissant devenir molle contre son bras qui encerclait désormais sa taille. Cette passion aurait pu briser n'importe qu'elle résistance. Un autre ronronnement lui échappa, plus prononcer et volontaire cette fois.

Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'il ne rompe le baiser. Même à bout de souffle, elle n'aurait pu le faire. D'où venait ce pouvoir qu'elle sentait sur elle? Elle avait l'impression que par un simple baiser il la possédait toute entière et qu'il parvenait à lire jusqu'au fond de ses entrailles, jusque dans son âme. À ce moment, il aurait pu tout lui demander, elle n'aurait pas sut le lui refuser. Il s'écarta finalement, la laissant reprendre son air. Elle haleta, sentait sa main encore contre sa joue, son pouce caresser sa pommette. Elle ne s'était pas aperçue qu'elle avait attaché ses bras dans son cou et sentait à l'instant ce bras dans son dos, contre lequel elle était appuyée. Elle n'y prêtait pas attention, le regardant ses yeux brillants d'une lueur nouvelle et d'un espoir vif. Il n'était pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire, elle en était persuadée.

-Qui êtes-vous? Souffla-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut retrouvée son souffle. Un prince?

À peine l'eut-elle dit que le mot idiote revient dans sa tête. Il n'y avait que dans les contes de fée qu'il y avait des princes et elle était trop vieille pour y croire encore. Malgré tout, elle vit son sourire s'élargir et ses yeux bougé comme s'il riait de la plaisanterie, l'observant un moment avant de lui répondre.

-Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, Jenna. Je ne suis pas pour vous.

Sur ces mots, il rompit le contacte. Sa main quitta sa joue, son bras se retirer dans son dos et il détacha les siens de lui, l'écartant à une distance respectable. Elle vacilla, encore molle, mais se reprit vite, redressant le dos. Des questions plein les yeux, elle était déçue que cette chaleur, pourtant prodiguée par des mains glaciales, s'éloigne aussi rapidement d'elle. Ses mots la décevaient et l'enchantement se dissipait un peu du coup. Elle ne dit rien, attendant qu'il poursuivre.

-Mais ne perdez pas espoir, vous trouverez votre prince à vous, un jour…

Ce baiser avait été agréable. Il en sentait encore les étincelles sur ses lèvres et y auraient volontiers goûté à nouveau. Pourtant, la voix d'Elena se manifesta dans son esprit, lui rappelant qu'il avait une promesse à tenir. Il était l'un des Originaux. Faire de Jenna son jouet ne ferait que lui nuire. Refoulant le désir qui papillonnait en lui et cette envie pressante de faire d'elle sienne pour la nuit, il se leva en se raclant la gorge, replaçant ses vêtements pour conserver cette allure impeccable d'aristocrate.

-Je pense que je vais revenir un autre jour pour consulter ces livres. Vous semblez encore quelque peu bouleversée, je vous laisse vous en remettre.

Elle hocha la tête malgré elle alors qu'il ancrait son regard dans le sien. L'envie d'agripper son bras pour le retenir se dissipa mystérieusement et elle le laissa fuir sans broncher, un vide s'élargissant en elle. Alors qu'elle entendait la porte se refermer, la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit ne fut pas à propos de cet homme mystérieux qui ne semblait pas appartenir au même monde qu'elle et paraissait porté un lourd secret, comme ça aurait dut être le cas. Un bruit à l'étage lui fit réintégrer brusquement sa réalité, lui rappelant la présence de John. Son désir ne s'était malheureusement pas envolé en même temps que ses questionnements et son besoin de sentir Elihja près d'elle. Le papillonnement était encore bien présent en elle. Une grimace de dégoût s'afficha sur son visage alors qu'elle se levait et qu'une pensée persistante s'incrustait en elle. Elle était trop vieille pour croire aux contes de fées.

_**Peut-être qu'après tout il est le seul que je puisse oser espérer…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Laissez une review si vous trouvez l'histoire aussi étrange que moi! _


End file.
